Rise of the Dark Tides
by Dregus
Summary: All Shinobi fight, but not all shinobi play by the same rules. One Uzumaki embraces the darkness, one embraces the shadows. Uzumaki Kushina is silent... deadly. The Elemental Nations have much to fear as they are about to see what a real Master of Deception can do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Dregus here with another new idea. Now i know some of you might get mad that i'm neglecting my other stories, but the truth of it is, i'm basically going to be putting them on hold for now. I mean, as much as I would like to work on them, I work in retail, and with the holidays coming up soon... Suffice to say, I'm left with little time for anything else. And with the holidays coming up soon, don't expect to see much of anything updating soon.**

**Also, quick warning. This is going to be a bit darker than what I normally do. Not in the 'rape' kind of sense, but more like 'twisted and evil' kind of dark.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kushina let out a tired sigh, as she sat in her bed, recovering. Things had quickly gotten out of hand a few days ago, and she barely managed to survive. However, even though Kurama had been removed from her body, she was still strong enough to survive. Besides, there was no way in hell she was dying, not when she had a reason to live. Or rather, two reasons. As not too far away from her were two cribs, each with a newborn infant in them. These were her children, Naruto and Mito Uzumaki.

Slowly she got up from her bed, and made her way over to her children. While she survived, she was still weak from Kurama being removed and placed into Naruto. For a moment, she scowled at the name. Honestly, she wouldn't have had a problem with it, if it hadn't been the name that worthless oaf Jiraiya used for his book that didn't sell. Honestly, she could have thought of so many better names to give her son. After all, even if someone knew that it translated to Maelstrom, more often than naught people were going to assume it meant Fish Cake instead.

Shaking those thoughts aside, she smiled as she looked at them both sleeping peacefully. They looked so adorable, with their pudgy faces. If only they weren't asleep, so that she could pinch their adorable faces. But for now, she would have to try and hold in her 'kawaii' reflex to cuddle her adorable little children, and let them sleep peacefully. Hopefully she would be able to keep control of the situation enough so that people don't get too out of hand with the villagers. After all, Kurama did kill quite a few people, and Minato did die sealing the fox into Naruto. She wouldn't need her emotion sense to be able to tell that the people of Konoha would soon turn their despair and sadness into misplaced anger to her son. And yet, they would be unknowingly be playing right into her hands.

She was disrupted from her thoughts, when an ANBU appeared in a shunshin. The ANBU's blank mask denoted the person not as one of the Hokage's, but of ROOT. WIth the appearance of the ANBU, Kushina's turned completely serious. "What is it?" she demanded of the ROOT.

"Ma'am. As you ordered, we've gone and spread word to the people about your son being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Word is quickly spreading, and soon the people will eventually be in an uproar. Our spy on the newly reinstated Sarutobi Hiruzen will soon act to do something about this, just as you predicted. Is there anything else you need right now?" asked the ROOT. Kushina merely waved dismissively at him, and he disappeared. She then turned to the window overlooking the village and smirked.

"And so, it begins. Minato, what a gullible fool you are. Honestly, while you weren't a bad man, and were at least attractive, a fool will always be a fool. A shame you had to die, but your usefulness had come to an end. Besides, I couldn't have had you poison my precious children's minds with your garbage about the Will of Fire." said Kushina to herself, as she looked on with hateful eyes at the city of Konoha. Truly, she had no idea why her clan every allied itself with these people.

When she was younger, she had been sent her, albeit unknowingly to be the next host of Kurama. The only person whom she was even remotely related to was Mito Uzumaki, the first Jinchuriki of Kurama. Eventually she found out about all of this, and needless to say she was beyond pissed. Her only reason for being here, having been torn from her family and home, was to be the next host for a Bijuu, just so Konoha could keep hold of its position of power? She couldn't believe the people of Konoha were so selfish as to demand such a thing! Why couldn't they have just sent Mito home, where she could at least die in her homeland, and the next host be transferred there?

Its not like that Mito still wasn't a dangerous kunoichi, despite her age, and would have managed the journey quite well. But no. Konoha was so desperate to maintain its power, that they ripped a little girl from her family, just to maintain its facade of power. After all, it wasn't the village that controlled a Bijuu's power, no matter how much they thought otherwise, it was the Jinchuuriki that did. And Kushina had no intention of using Kurama's power to fight for the village. Ever. Especially not after Uzushio had been annihilated, and what few that did survive were scattered.

Some tried to say she was crazy for believing that any but her were alive, but she knew better. The Uzumaki clan was not one that would die so easily. She just knew that there were other Uzumaki out there, and she knew why they hadn't come to Konoha either. Because the Hidden Leaf betrayed them. While pretending to be allies, once the Leaf got what they wanted, namely a replacement host for the aging Mito, they let her home be pillaged, and her people slaughtered, as the Leaf saw no more use for them.

After all, with the only confirmed living Uzumaki in Konoha, the village could rightfully claim the rights to the remains of Uzushio as its own. Of course there were several who tried to take away what rightfully belonged to her clan, saying that with the clan nearly gone that the wealth of knowledge should be shared, all attempts at this were quickly shot down. Of course, they didn't give up. Eventually, she knew that at some point there was a very real chance they would succeed, and what she had left of her clan would be taken from her. But she had an ace in the hole. Her… husband, Minato Namikaze. With him having been named the 4th Hokage, she had him put a stop to any and all attempts of having her clans knowledge taken from her, for the 'good of the village'.

That thought disgusted her. These people not only let her clan and home be destroyed, but they even went so far as to take everything her clan worked for as their own? 'Will of fire' indeed. Truly, this village was becoming more and more rotten as time went by. From what she remembered from Mito, things had steadily been going downhill after Hashirama died, and his brother Tobirama took over. While the man cared for the village, he was far too militaristic in his approach, and with how untrusting he was of others, it was entirely possible that his views were passed down to his student Danzo, which is why the man had became what he had. A war hawk who only cared about making Konoha the best, by doing whatever and sacrificing anything and anyone to make it happen. Including her clan.

Because of this, it was little surprise that the man conspired to do away with her clan, so that not only would the Leaf have one less contender for the strongest, as her village, while small, would have eventually become one of the great villages, if not bumping off the weaker village and taking its spot. But Danzo couldn't have that, and so sold out her clan so that not only would Konoha have the only Uzumaki, or at least known living one, but also having his ROOT secretly take anything and everything they could get their hands on during the battle, and leaving next to nothing for the invaders. She took great joy in personally slaying the man, and taking over his entire ROOT organization. And on a side note, all of the stolen secrets from her clan he had hoarded would do wonders for teaching her children, as Mito had left her very little after her passing in the teaching of their clan.

But still, getting her revenge on this village was not going to be easy, even with the ROOT. No, she wanted this place to pay for what it did to her clan. And to make it better, she'll do it while having the 'son' of their beloved hero Minato right by her side as they crush the village under her heel. Not that they'll even know that Naruto isn't really the son of Minato. After all, why would she, a pure Uzumaki, consort with the likes of Minato, let alone sleep with the man. No. She wouldn't dare give up her purity to anyone not of pure Uzumaki blood, or at the very least Senju blood, as their clans were distantly related. Which is why for that very reason she had taken the DNA of Hashirama Senju, and used it to fertilize one of her eggs. So in reality, Naruto's actual father was Hashirama Senju.

Though thinking back on it, at first she had no idea how she was going to continue the Uzumaki line, as she couldn't find any other Uzumaki out there. Well, technically there was that male Uzumaki in Rain village, who somehow attained the Rinnegan and even killed Hanzo the Salamander, if the journal left behind by Danzo was to be believed. But the problem was, that the man had started his own organization, and it was highly doubtful he would leave Ame. Not to mention that she couldn't just leave Konoha and go to Ame, and try to get him so that they could repopulate the Uzumaki clan. Well, that and from what she had gotten out of Jiraiya while she had drugged him to get more information out of him during his time in Ame, which she knew that he was there by going through the classified mission that Danzo had kept copies of, it sounded a lot like that Nagato as he was called seemed infatuated with the young woman Konan, which meant that it was highly unlikely that she would be able to get him to join her in recreating their clan.

After all, it was incredibly hard to try and get an Uzumaki to fall in love with someone, especially when they had feelings for another. So she was left with no other option, but to find someway to have a child of her own, with either an Uzumaki, or Senju… which had no living males. Afraid that her clan would truly die out, she found help in the most unlikely of people. Orochimaru of the Sannin. As it turned out, the man had been experimenting to try and find a way to make himself stronger, and immortal, by using Hashirama's DNA. At first their partnership had been an uneasy one, as would be expected. But eventually, they at least gained a mutual trust. To be honest, Kushina truly did not care what Orochimaru did, or even if he did gain his 'immortality', so long as he did nothing to threaten her plans, or anyone from her clan. To solidify their agreement, she entered into a kind of blood pact with Orochimaru, using a type of enslavement seal on both of them. Using this, she engraved into their very souls that neither of them could betray the agreement set forth, that Kushina would not blow the whistle on Orochimaru's experiments and help him as best she could to achieve his goal, and he in turn would help her in the creation of the new Uzumaki clan, and would do everything he could to help any members he may come across. While it may have seemed that Orochimaru got a shorter end of the stick, essentially becoming a kind of retainer to the Uzumaki clan, but at the same time being a permanently ally to them in exchange was well worth it for the Snake Sannin. So with that in mind, they began with trying to 'create' what would be the beginning of the new Uzumaki clan, by taking Kushina's eggs, and artificially impregnating them with Hashirama's DNA.

Well, sort of. Kushina wasn't willing to risk failure with her own eggs, so Orochimaru had to try using the eggs of other women. Suffice to say, it didn't end well. After many months of failures, Orochimaru finally managed to produce a child that had been born with Hashirama's Wood release, which he named Tenzo. Of course, much to his disappointment, after testing it turned out that Tenzo would only at best be able to use a much weaker and watered down version of the Wood release. However, considering that the mother was a civilian woman with virtually useless DNA overall, he came to the conclusion that that was why it was so much weaker, as the bad blood of the mother had weakened the blood of Hashirama. Of course, to make sure Kushina would not freak out, believing the same would happen if they used her egg, a quick exam laid her fears to rest, as their was a high compatibility with their DNA, due to Kushina's pure Uzumaki blood and strong chakra, meaning that if anything the child created with her egg and Hashirama's DNA could potentially be even more powerful than the fabled 'God of Shinobi'.

Though to be absolutely sure, Kushina wanted one more test done before using her own egg… by using the DNA of Mito Uzumaki, and Tobirama Senju. Confused, Orochimaru asked why she wanted to use the blood of those two. She responded by saying that she had done her own testing, and found that even though Mito and Hashirama had children together, none of them, or even for Tsunade for that matter had only inherited the mans great chakra control and healing abilities, and nothing more. However, Tobirama's and Mito's blood had a higher compatibility with each other for some reason, and with Tobirama's ability of complete mastery of the water element, which turned out was that he had ability to completely control an element that one was naturally attuned to, which was Water. If Tobirama had ever had more than one natural element, he would have attained godly control of that as well.

Of course, doing that would be a bit more difficult, as Orochimaru would have to essentially take Mito's DNA, use it to overwrite the DNA of an egg in storage, in a sense cloning Mito. Then taking the DNA of Tobirama, and injecting it into the egg, when he had done very few tests regarding his blood. However, Kushina argued that if he could pull this off, then he could effectively clone anyone he wanted, and bring back any lost bloodlines to use as he saw fit. With that in mind, Orochimaru set out to do as Kushina wished.

It was a bit touch and go, but ultimately he succeeded. Seeing what would eventually be her 'daughter', Kushina gave the go ahead for the creation of her son. And within a few hours, her son was technically born. However, her joy was short lived, as she had received word from her ROOT that Sarutobi was sniffing around, and was on Orochimaru's trail. Eventually, they knew that Sarutobi would find out about them, and what was worse was that there was no other place to transport her children to for safe keeping, until they were ready to be 'born'. And so, their only choice was to put the embryo's into Kushina, and she would carry them and give birth to them normally. Of course there were risks with this, namely of Kurama possibly breaking free, but she had no other choice.

And so, with that done, all she had to do was wait the 10 months it would take for her children to be born. Of course, at this point she and Orochimaru both knew that he was going to be found out soon, but he decided to continue with his research as much as he could before leaving. He of course promised not to reveal her involvement, and took care of anything that would have lead someone to her being involved. Knowing that he would have to abandon the village soon, Kushina asked Orochimaru to keep an eye out for any Uzumaki he might happen across, and inform her. In return, she would help him as best she could with her ROOT. And like they expected, Hiruzen soon found Orochimaru's lab, and he was forced to flee the village. Of course, she would have to wait till he set up shop in a new place before they could re-establish communication with each other, so she was forced to wait till her children were born, and deal with her infernal puppet, Minato.

Honestly, if not for the fact that the man had been on the fast track to success, and had now become Hokage, she would never have bothered with manipulating him into being her pawn in the first place. Sure making him think they had actually had sex so he wouldn't question her sudden pregnancy had been difficult, but had ultimately succeeded. And the benefits of being 'married' to the Hokage far outweighed the cons. After all, with him being under her control, she had complete and unrestricted access to all knowledge that the village had. This included the forbidden scroll of seals, as well as easily copying the scrolls of the Senju clan, as her children would no doubt need that knowledge in the future.

In fact, everything had been going well. Minato was her's to command. Her pregnancy, while at times problematic due to her constant mood swings, pains, and bouts of hunger for strange foods was annoying, but worth it considering she got to enjoy being a real mother as she wanted, instead of waiting for them to be finished growing in a tube. The resources her ROOT was gathering for the eventual downfall, and at some point in the future rebirth of the Uzumaki clan was going well.

Right up until some jackass in an orange mask came after she had given birth, and ripped Kurama right out of her! Just what the hell was that about? This asshole just came out of nowhere, ripped Kurama right out of her, and then sent the fox to destroy Konoha! Konoha was her's to destroy damnit! She would not stand for this. Thankfully, she had learned from Tsunade in the past how to use the Genesis Rebirth, which she had conned out of the woman by using the 'were family' bit. Honestly, it was rather pathetic how easy it was to manipulate the woman into doing it. And now, even though she was still weakened, she would at least be able to make sure that her children would remain safe.

But of course, that damned fool Minato, even though she had him under control had to leave enough of his own mind free so that no one would suspect anything, chose to seal Kurama into her newborn son, Naruto, and make him the next Jinchuriki. What the actual hell! The damn fool actually trusted the villagers to see Naruto as a hero, when Kurama had just killed hundreds of people in a rampage? This is exactly why she didn't want him to influence her children with his 'Will of Fire' garbage. Hell, if the fool didn't wind up killing himself by the end of this, she would do it herself.

Well, in the end Minato wound up getting himself killed by taking a claw that Kurama had been aiming at Naruto, which she hadn't noticed, as she had been waiting for a good opportunity to kill Minato, and lay blame on the ass who had released Kurama from her seal. While she had mentally berated herself for her foolishness, as even though she and Kurama had a somewhat decent relationship, the fact is she should have been prepared for the fox to try and pull something like this. Oh, she would get revenge on the fox for trying to kill her son, though not now.

But still, at least with Kurama now sealed into her son, and Minato dead, she wouldnt have to go through the trouble of finding a way to kill him herself. And with everyone in the village none the wiser, the Kyuubi attack had helped her so much. Now all she had to do was play the waiting game, raise her children, make them powerful, get the hell out of Konoha before she burned it to the ground, and kill that damn son of a bitch that ripped Kurama from her, which nearly got her son killed. Well, it would take time and effort, but in the long run it would be worth it.

****

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****  
**

**Alright, thats it! I would personally like to thank Subako Ookami for his help in this. Thanks man.**

**So yeah, Kushina is a crazy, evil, manipulative bitch who will do whatever it takes to see her clan brought back, even doing inhuman experimentation and essentially cloning to do it. Well, she's not all bad, as she will care for and love Mito and Naruto as any mother would, though of course guide them along the 'proper' path she wants them to go down. Not to mention deliberately manipulating to not only hate Konoha, but to also to make sure they wind up together, for the restart of the Uzumaki clan, and technically Senju clan as well. So yeah… perhaps saying she 'isnt all that bad' might not apply.**

**But yes, Orochimaru and Kushina are allies.**

**Yes, I did change Tenzo's origin story from just being a kidnapped child that was experimented on, to being born via Orochimaru's experimentation.**

**Danzo is in fact dead, and Kushina has complete control of ROOT. How did this happen? Well, wait for the next chapter. :p**

**And about Kushina getting her revenge on Kurama, in a way that won't kill Naruto… you guys are going to love it. (I hope.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, what's up? Finally, here is the next chapter of Rise of the Dark Tides. Last time we left off, Minato, Kushina's unknowing puppet, had just died after sealing Kurama into Naruto, but this time its ALL of the Bijuu. Honestly, I really didn't see any point in what Minato did in cannon, by taking half of Kurama into himself, and the other half into Naruto, well other than what happened in the manga, but still. **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The dark tides, ch 2

Kushina sat at her desk at ROOT headquarters, looking over the reports her ROOT forces had given her on their respective missions. She had sent them looking for any possible Uzumaki survivors throughout the the nations, with little luck. It had already been six years since the Kyuubi attack, and the commotion it caused around the nations allowed her to slip in some agents in other countries, as they tried to put their agents into Konoha. And so far, she had no success in finding any other Uzumaki, and only minimal in securing any artifacts or items that had been taken from her clan when it was attacked. Though she really didn't expect to find much, as Danzo's men had been quite thorough in copying and stealing a great deal of things from her clan, while destroying what they couldn't grab, or just didn't want the other nations to get for themselves.

But the part of this that really got to her, is that Orochimaru of all people was having better luck finding Uzumaki then she was! While she was happy none the less to find more clansmen, she was still annoyed when Orochimaru not so subtly rubbed it in her face that he found them. While Kushina was more than glad she had found them, the only problem was getting them into Konoha with no one raising a fuss over how. But that was easily solved, by Jiraiya's spy network getting the word from a mysterious informant that there were some orphaned Uzumaki that were going to be taken and sold off in the slave auction. Now Kushina did not like having to put those little girls through something like that, even if it was pretend, but none the less it was the only safe way to get them into Konoha without any real issue. At least they would be asleep during the whole thing using a mild sedative, so they wouldn't be traumatized.

Of course, when Jiraiya got the news of this and reported it to Sarutobi, who then knew that he would have to take this news to the clan heads, as knews of finding more Uzumaki was not something that he could hide from them. Especially from Kushina. After all, it was no secret that the Uzumaki had an unparallelled ability in sensing, and if he tried to sneak the Uzumaki anywhere into the village would have ended badly for him. After all, Sarutobi was no fool, and could see that Kushina had no love for Konoha, seeing how the village treated her son, not knowing that was part of her plan. And with her spy she had on him, she knew that he wanted an Uzumaki that was actually loyal to Konoha, but without being able to get close to her children, he had no way of trying to install in them the 'Will of Fire' like he wanted.

After all, Kushina knew that he knew that without the Uzumaki clan, and more specifically Kushina, Konoha would be in a horrible position. Kushina was the only real deterrent that Konoha had against other nations attacking. With her chakra chains alone, she could take down any Jinchuuriki. Not to mention with that she had access to the Hiraishin and the Rasengan, making her even more dangerous than Minato was. But with the villagers hating her son, and with her returning that hatred, Sarutobi needed an Uzumaki that would be loyal to the village in case Kushina abandoned the Leaf, and take her children with her, and with how strong she was now there would really be nothing anyone he could send after that could be done about her. And even though he knew that she was a possible flight risk, the fact that she would have to wait till her children were older so they could defend themselves was the only hope that Sarutobi had so that he could try and form some kind of bond with the children, or have them form bonds with some of the villagers, but no matter what he tried it backfired on him, much to Kushina's pleasure.

This left Sarutobi torn between keeping the Uzumaki children from Kushina so that in the event she would abandon Konoha, the village would still have some Uzumaki loyal to them. Or, he could give the Uzumaki children to Kushina without any form of subterfuge, and use it to reestablish trust with Kushina, to try and put himself, and the village in a more positive light with her. Besides, even if Hiruzen did hide them from her, Kushina would be able to find them no problem. So really, him giving them to her right away was the only good option he had, as hiding them would have only made things worse for him in the long run. Not that she wasn't going to be leaving the village later on, like he suspected she might.

At the end of it all, she pretended to be grateful, and give the false impression that she was softening up a bit, so Hiruzen would be less suspicious of her. After all, it wouldn't do if Hiruzen started to have his ANBU spy on her and her children. Though that wouldn't mean that Sarutobi would stop keeping a close eye on her and the village as a whole, as while Sarutobi was still hopeful that her 'marriage' and 'love' for Minato, and trying to use it against her to 'remind' her of her connections to the village, and she decided to humor the old man and make it seem like it worked by making herself seem less angry at the village, and give the old man she would at least take a neutral position towards the villagers, but still protect her children. As well as her new additions to her family being a young girl around Naruto and Mito's age being Karin, and a slightly older girl named Honoka.

But thinking of Minato for a moment, she couldnt help but snort at the thought of actually loving that man. He was attractive, yes, but other than that there was nothing special about him that she would have even used for experimentation. While his DNA was actually and unusually attuned to being able to handle nature chakra, which was surprising as most people with a summon contract that do have access to the fabled Sage Mode are unable to handle it and die. But considering that Hashirama was able to master Sage Mode without even needing a summon contract to teach it to him, not even that part of Minato's DNA was of any use to her.

Honestly, she wasnt sure how she felt about his death. On one hand, she was glad he was dead, as that meant that he had no form of incluence whatsoever in the upbringing of her children, meaning that they wouldnt be brainwashed by that 'Will of Fire' garbage. On the other hand, with him dead, she had lost a great deal of control over the village, as being the Hokage's wife allowed her access to information she would otherwise not be able to access, even with her ROOT. Though considering that when the time came for her to leave Konoha with her kids, Minato, even under her spell would still be a problem, and a pain in the ass to fight, so with that in mind it was better the man was dead.

But back to Karin and HOnoka. While they were both girls, this actually wound up playing into her plan of having Naruto being the 'seed' of the new Uzumaki clan, no pun intended since Hashirama was technically his father. But regardless, with Naruto being more than likely to awaken the Wood release, combined with the special chakra that she possessed, and the full power of Kurama inside of him, she was sure that he would far surpass Hashirama and Madara. And even if he didn't pass down the ability to use Wood jutsu to any of his children with Mito, Karin or Honoka, the resulting children between them would still be able to become incredibly powerful in their own right, and while it would take quite some time before the Uzumaki clan could truly make a comeback, she had to make sure that by then no one would be able to pose any kind of threat to her family to try and destroy them. And that meant that not only Konoha, but the other hidden villages had to be so drastically weakened that they would have enough trouble keeping their own nation together, let alone worry about her family, and with her spies in place, that shouldn't pose too much of a problem.

But thoughts of her clan's future aside, she couldn't help but frown at the thought of Kurama. While she and the Bijuu did not have the best of relationships, like that of the Hachibi Jinchuuriki in Kumo had with eight tails, she had thought that she had at least gotten Kurama to a more neutral kind of relationship, which was better than the outright hatred the fox had for her at first. But when the fox had tried to kill her son, especially after it had been freed from the control of that fake Madara by Minato, the beast had no excuse for its actions, and would be punished accordingly. Though the question was, how? Its not like she could just go inside of her son's seal and punish the fox directly. Her son was nowhere near ready for any kind of confrontation with the fox, nor would she be able to properly explain what would be going on, as Naruto would no doubt have questions.

No, she needed some other way of punishing the fox, that would somehow include it 'making it up' to her son for trying to kill him. While a part of her felt bad for her line of thought, as no matter what it would result in Kurama being some form of slave to her son, but that was quickly squashed by her righteous, motherly anger at what the fox tried to do. And while the idea of turning the fox into a woman, and having her help in the rebuilding of the Uzumaki clan sounded nice, the problem lay in how that would even be possible. She would not only need to transfer Kurama from her son, or at least most of the fox so that Naruto still had enough of the fox's chakra inside of him that taking Kurama's consciousness and enough chakra to sustain itself would not affect him, but there was a problem of actually giving it a real physical body.

Sure making a female body wouldn't be of any difficulty, as with her help Orochimaru was already able to craft himself bodies that could house his soul that he could swap between, which would last twice as long as opposed to just taking over someone elses body. But a Bijuu chakra was dangerous, and a body would have to be specially crafted to withstand it. And there were only two clans in the whole world that had the ability to handle pure, unrestrained Bijuu chakra without any ill effect, and those were the Senju and Uzumaki clans. Sure there were those freaks Ginkaku and Kinkaku who had survived being eaten by Kurama, but as their bodies were currently inaccessible for study, the possibility of using their bodies for experimentation was impossible. But still, making Kurama a female body for it to inhabit out of Senju and Uzumaki DNA, while possible, was not something she was going to try without some assurance that she could control the Bijuu through other means, as with its new body it would be resistant to her Chakra chains, or the Wood release that Naruto would have no doubt achieved by then. Though there are those seas that Danzo had, while crude and rather brutal in their working, could potentially be used to solve this particular issue.

But her thoughts on the subject were halted, as the door to her study was opened without so much as a knock. She smiled as she looked at the person who entered her workplace, as there was only one person who worked for her that was allowed to be so casual. Standing before her at a height of 5'3, was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face too roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt , which did little to hide her hourglass figure and sizeable, but not too large chest. It was none other than Mikoto Uchiha, Matriarch of the Uchiha clan standing in the doorway.

"Mikoto, what a pleasant surprise. Is there something important you needed to tell me, or is this a social call?" said Kushina as she leaned back in her comfy chair. Mikoto let out a tired sigh, and plopped down onto the sofa against the wall.

"I have no idea how you deal with leading ROOT Kushina. I have enough trouble keeping the Uchiha clan in line, and dealing with their nonsense." said Mikoto as she got into a comfortable position on the couch.

"Well, considering the people of ROOT have the emotional and mental capacity of a turnip, their rather easy to handle and do what their told. Though considering the members of your clan get rather emotional, hence their whole 'curse of hatred' thing, its not too surprising that they're a bit harder to deal with. But I would think that with Fugaku and the older extremists of your clan dead, you're welcome by the way, shouldnt it be easier for you?" asked Kushina, as she got up from her chair, and went over to the sofa and sat on it with Mikoto.

"Yes, not having to deal with that stoic, misogynistic pain in the ass is rather pleasant, as well as those pretentious old fossils who really weren't good for anything, but unlike ROOT they still have their emotions, and there are still some people who are against my being the clan head." said Mikoto, letting out an exasperated sigh.

Kushina let out an annoyed sigh at this. Honestly, why couldn't the rest of the Uchiha clan just fall in line and follow Mikoto? After having Fugaku killed just a day after the Kyuubi attack, as apparently that rat bastard had been the one who given up the knowledge of her pregnancy to that masked bastard, from probably overhearing her talk to Mikoto about it, and killing the rest of the Uchiha clansmen who were his supporters, mainly the elders and their council. In fact, in her rage she had nearly killed Mikoto as well, but thankfully didn't. After all, without Mikoto, her only allies otherwise would be her ROOT. Sure not all of the Uchiha clan would be with her, as she would not be staying in the village, as she sure as hell didn't want the resurrection of the Uzumaki clan to happen in the very land that betrayed it.

"Well Mikoto, when you agreed to join me, I warned you that things weren't going to be easy. And eventually, things are going to get even harder, especially with that pretend Madara out there. Do you think you can still handle it?" asked Kushina with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I can Kushi-chan, its just that…" she let out a sigh. "I just wish that things hadn't gotten so complicated, you know? When we were younger and you were just starting out with your plans, things seemed simpler back then. Sure I knew that things wouldn't have been simple when I joined you, but still. Between that masked Uchiha, the Uchiha clan as a whole what you told me of Danzo's schemes and of this 'Akatsuki' organization of S rank missing nin of all things, and the things we've yet to do…" she trailed off, and Kushina frowned at that. Yes, she knew that her plan to avenge her clan and restore it was not a simple one to accomplish, but was determined to see it through to the end. Though thanks to the close bond the two of them shared, along with the evidence she provided that showed Konoha for what it really was, Kushina didnt have to brainwash her best friend into joining her, which was a huge relief.

Besides, considering that if she hadn't intervened, Mikoto would have wound up being stripped of her rank of Jonin , and forced into becoming nothing more than a housewife upon marrying Fugaku, and basically his toy/trophy wife. But with her help, Kushina managed to help Mikoto escape that fate. Sure Mikoto still had to have a child of Fugaku to help keep up the illusion crafted to make it look like they really were married, when in reality Kushina had put Fugaku under the same kind of seal that she had put Minato under, so Mikoto could control her 'husband'. Of course, Mikoto had to have at least one child to keep up the illusion, so she opted for artificial insemination, and nine months later Itachi was born. Of course she didn't want another child, but even under the control of the seal Fugaku was an ass, and had slept with another woman regardless, which resulted in Sasuke. Though for the sake of appearances, Mikoto had to take care of Sasuke, despite how much she really didn't want to.

"I see, the stress of all of this is getting to you, isnt it Mito-chan?" Kushina said as she leaned into Mikoto's ear, in a husky tone.

Mikoto, despite the slight blush and the shiver the tone sent up her spine, looked at Kushina with a scandelous look. "Kushina, you cant be serious! Here? Now, of all places? I know its been a while, but still…? What about the ROOT around here? Or our kids?" said Mikoto, trying to make her friend see reason.

Kushina chuckled at her friends 'resistance'. "Mikoto, really? After all the other times we did it together, be it in a publiv onsen, or even when we were on a mission together, your getting self concious about where we have sex now? Really? You know that ROOT know full well to leave our presence whenever you visit, so were already alone. Besides, you forget that not only do I have ROOT ninja watching my children, Itachi is playing babysitter right now, remember?" Kushina said, making Mikoto blush at being outmaneuvered. Seeing her friend had given up, she pushed her down onto the couch, with her arms on either side of Mikoto's head.

"Now then, I do believe we have something more… intimate to discuss, eh Mikoto?" Kushina said, and then captured Mikoto's lips with her own.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**So yeah… Fugaku, and just about all of his supporters for the Coup are already dead. And I made Itachi and artificial insemination born child, and Sasuke an iligitimate bastard child Fugaku had with some other woman. Along with Mikoto being Kushina's sort of slave/accomplice/lesbian lover. But considering that neither of them have actually had a real relationship with any man, how could they not find comfort with eachother? And I know that the pairing for this story has Kushina with Naruto, but honestly, even with the timeskip Naruto is still only a child, as Mito, Karin, and Honoka, even though she's a bit older by a couple years or so. **

**And yes, I left some not so subtle hints on what my plans are for Kurama. Though honestly, to do that without killing Naruto will not be easy, not to mention Kushina keeping Naruto out of the loop of everything she's been doing. **

**Also, if you guys want to leave some suggestions for women for the pairing, keep in mind that Kushina is basically going to be the one in charge of the 'rebuilding' of the Uzumaki clan, meaning that she wont just let any woman get with Naruto. They would have to have a bloodline of somekind that Kushina would want integrated into the Uzumaki clan for her to accept, as otherwise any 'normal' girl would simply have a child with diluted Uzumaki blood, which is something Kushina does not want.  
**


End file.
